thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty
Rusty is a Diesel who does maintenance work on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Rusty was built in 1957 and arrived on Sodor in 1958. He was bought to help with the maintenance work and was the first diesel engine on the railway. He was a very kind, hardworking diesel, which pleased the other engines. He helped restore the line while Skarloey was being repaired. After Peter Sam's accident with slate trucks Rusty helped clean up the mess. He also helped Skarloey off his flatbed when the latter returned. Both engines grew fond of him very quickly. When Duncan arrived the same year, the new engine did not take a good liking to Rusty. Duncan was very rude to him when the diesel warned him about a bumpy bit of track outside of Cros-ny-Cruin. Having listened to James' exaggerated story about Diesel, Duncan was determined to "send Rusty packing." However, his "Rock'n Rolling" got the better of him when he derailed on the bad bit of line. At first, Rusty refused to help Duncan, but changed his mind after Skarloey reminded him of the stranded passengers. Rusty and Duncan made amends afterword, although they have broken it several times in the TV series. In an alternate universe in 1995, Rusty's driver Hornsby was involved in an investigation to help to get rid of Alfred's ghost. Rusty became very concerned about engines putting blame on Bulgy for an accident in 2013. He was right to be so, as he witnessed Duncan push Bulgy into a news shop, setting it on fire. In the fall of 2014, Rusty and the other engines listed to a ghost story told by Duncan. At first, he was terrified before realizing that Duncan had stolen the "Old Iron Bridge" bit from him, indicating it was fake. However, Skarloey and Rheneas reminded him that the incident with the bridge really did happen. Trainz Models (#1TFM)'s baked model of Rusty was used until The Eyes. Although it was very detailed and fit the 2009 feel, the face selection was very small and the faces were very dark, which made it difficult to shoot night scenes. When filming for The Search for Smudger started, SI3D's original 2006 model was used. However, SI3D released their 2012 model during their "Richmas" season, so scenes involving Rusty were re-shot. Both 2006 and 2012 models were used for the Special, like the other 2012 narrow gauge engines. Basis Rusty is based on the Talyllyn Railway's diesel shunter "Midlander". Personality Rusty is very kind and extremely dedicated to his work. He is willing to help most engines. The only time he didn't behave was when he refused to help Duncan after the latter had insulted him. However, he realized about the passengers and immediately went to the rescue. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo, part 1 only) * The Blame Game * Attack of the Railway Pirates (does not speak) Season 2 * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion * Revolutionary Redemption (cameo) Season 4 * Steaming Sausage Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari * Boulder Strikes Again * The Wrath of Boulder Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (cameo) * The Search for Smudger * The Most Famous Engine (cameos in Part 1) * Revenge of the Ghost Train The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (appears in stock footage, cameo) * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Derek and Gordon (cameo) The Slopes of Culdee Fell * Niles the Mouse (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Stepney Gets Lost (does not speak) * Duncan Gets Spooked Voice Actors * TheJamesklok: Episode III * Richardthebluehunsletengine: Episode XVI & Specials * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: EOS S3-S5 TV Appearances Rusty was first introduced in the fourth series episode Trucks!/Rusty Helps Peter Sam. He appeared in seasons 4-7, 9-12, and 16-18. He also appeared in the specials Calling All Engines, The Great Discovery, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway and Journey Beyond Sodor. He is voiced by Matt Wilkinson. Trivia * Though he was referred to as a male in the books, the TV series never referred to Rusty's gender until an big error occurred in the 9th season. In this season, he was originally referred to as a female. This was later corrected on DVD releases. * Though having a fairly small role in the Railway Series, Rusty is one of the most iconic narrow gauge engines in the TV series along with Duncan. Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Diesels Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Characters Category:Awdry Characters